My Heart is Forever here
by Wirtingforthesoul
Summary: When a tragic event brings Sharpay back home years after graduation, having lost contact with everyone no one knew the secret she was bring back home with her...A son.
1. Tragedy strikes

**Hey, I know its been a while since I've done an HSM story, but with all these Zac and Ashley pics going around it put me in the mood lol. As always I don't own anything wish I did. Review please, love forever and always. **

**My Heart is Forever Here**

"William Ryan Hunter Evans, come here right now!" Sharpay yelled to her son from the front door of her apartment.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for the, 6 year old, boy to walk up to her. Will stuck his blond head out of the room before slowly making his way up to him mom; he knew he was in trouble.

"Yes" His voice quiet and soft, Sharpay opened the door wider and he knew why he was in trouble, standing on the other side of the door was Mrs. Reed their neighbor and the person's window that Will broke while playing baseball in the play ground outside.

"When you came home was there something you forgot to tell me?" Sharpay gave her son a scolding look as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Guilt was now evident in his little blue orbs. "I didn't mean to break the window, it was an accident"

"Apologize to Mrs. Reed" Sharpay nodded her head to the older woman.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Reed, I promise I won't do it again" Paula Reed gave him a small smile before nodding.

"I'm sure you won't Will, here I believe this is yours" Pula held out Will's baseball, he smiled as he took it.

"Thank you" The baseball was marked W.E which is how Paula knew where to go.

"Go to your room, I'll be there soon" Will nodded and headed to his room. "I am so sorry Paula" Sharpay ran a hand through her blond hair.

"Oh don't be, boys will be boys Sharpay" Sharpay let out a small chuckle.

"That they will be, but if my boy would just be more careful it would be a lot easier" Paula gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know it can't be easy being a single mom, but you're doing great with Will he is a jewel of a kid" Sharpay gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, that means a lot" Paula smiled at she patted Sharpay's shoulder.

"Take it easy on him, he's just a kid and they make mistakes" Sharpay nodded.

"I know, let me know how much it's going to be to fix your window and I'll get you the money as soon as possible" Paula shrugged.

"Forget about it, I'm sure if you gave us money Joe would give it right back" Sharpay let out a laugh, Joe Reed was a sweet man and would never take money from Sharpay or anyone else for any reason.

"Thank you" Paula shrugged it off; they said their goodbyes before Sharpay closed the door.

Sharpay started to make her way to Wills room, while walking she passed by a picture of Will when he was a baby. With a smile she ran her fingers over the picture; she couldn't help thinking that when he was a baby he looked so much like Peyton, but now he was Sharpay's twin. Sharpay let out a sigh before walking into Wills room.

"Hey troublemaker" Sharpay said with smirk as she walked over to his bed, turning off the TV as she did.

"I'm not a troublemaker mom" Will whined.

"Yes you are, but you're my troublemaker" Sharpay ruffled his hair and got comfortable on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me that you broke Mrs. Reed's window?"

"I didn't want to get into trouble" Will said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you got in trouble for it anyway didn't you?" He gave her a small nod. "Will, you can't hide from the mistakes you make, if you own up to them it's going to be a lot easier on you. I would have liked it a lot more if you had just been honest with me and told me what you did. We're lucky that Mrs. Reed is such a sweet person, if it was someone else and they weren't like her we could be in a lot of trouble" Sharpay wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry mom" Will stood up on his bed and wrapped his arms around Sharpay.

"I know you are bud" Sharpay hugged him back tightly. "Hey, you wanna go out for diner tonight and after we can take a walk in Central Park?" Sharpay asked as she pulled away from him.

"Yeah!" Wills voice was full of excitement. "Then maybe after I can get a video game?" Sharpay scoffed as she got off the bed.

"You just broke somebody's window and you want to bye a video game? Uh no, you're still in trouble for that mister" Will groaned.

"But mom" Sharpay laughed at his whine.

"Don't 'but mom' me, now come on" Sharpay lifted him off the bed and put him on the ground. "Go change, I'll be back in a minuet and no Spiderman outfit again once was enough" Sharpay said with a laugh as she walked out of his room.

-  
>"Come on guys move, I want to see that ball go in every time!" Troy yelled at him team during practice.<p>

Troy had moved back home about two years ago after an injury to his back side lined him in basketball, he decided to finish the rest of college at UOA and soon after that he replaced his father as coach for the East High Wildcats basketball team and gym teacher. Soon after moving back home, Gabriella and Troy decided to break up…Well more Gabriella than Troy, but the distance was killing them both.

"Coach Bolton" Troy looked over at the entrance of the gym and saw Principal Jon Bank standing there. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Keep going guys, Lewis" Lewis Jackson looked over at Troy. "After this drill is done I want you to start the next one" Lewis nodded, Troy put his clip board down and walked out of the gym.

Once they were outside Jon turned to Troy with a look of displeasure and Troy was sure that whatever he was about to hear, he wasn't going to like it.

"Troy, I'm afraid I have some bad news, there's been an accident"

When the news was given Troy couldn't believe what he had just been told, he walked back into the gym canceled practice and walked out. He needed to go home and make some calls; this was going to be a long hard day.

-  
>Sharpay walked back into her apartment carrying a sleeping Will, he had gotten tired during their walk in Central Park and when Sharpay began to carry him he fell asleep. Sharpay walked into his room and carefully put him into bed; she kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.<p>

Sharpay began to make her way into the kitchen and noticed she had a message on her voice mail, she decided to grab a glass of wine first and then listen to the message. Walking back into her living room, she took a sip of her red wine before pressing play on her voice mail.

"Hey Sharpay, it's Ryan, I don't know if this is still your number but I have some unfortunate new and I hate to have to do this over voice mail" Sharpay put her glass down when she heard her brother choke up. "Troy just called me and told me that Kelsi and Jason got into a car accident a few hours ago…They-They didn't make it" Sharpay had to cover her mouth from the shock. "The funeral is in 4 days, everyone's heading home and we hope you can come home too. I know you haven't talked to any of us in a while, but you were friends with them and I think you should be here…Out of respect" Sharpay felt tears hit the brim of her eyes, he was right she should be there. "Troy also spoke to Jason's parents and they have already arranged for the ceremony and burial. The ceremony is going to be at St. John's Cathedral and we're going to burry them at Mount Calvary Cemetery. Hope you can be there, love you" The message ended.

Sharpay moved herself to the couch; she put her head in her hands and let the tears flow; controlling her sobs because she didn't want to wake Will up. She couldn't believe this, these two wonderful people that she knew were gone and she couldn't even remember the last time she talked to them. This pain in her heart was killing her and she knew she needed to go home, not only out of respect but out of love for them. Once the tears subsided Sharpay made her way over to her computer and after finding the number she was looking for she quickly called them.

"Hi, I need a flight to Albuquerque New Mexico as soon as possible"


	2. Under the worst circumstances

**Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys rule! **

**As always I don't own anything wish I did. Review please that way I know what you guys think and I love to know what you think, love forever and always. **

Troy was sitting in his apartment staring down at a picture of the group; he ran his fingertips over Jason and Kelsi's faces. He just couldn't understand how things like this could happen, the last time Troy talked to Jason he told Troy that he was going to propose to Kelsi, this wasn't fair they were supposed to grow old together not die young.

Troy sniffed and wiped the tears that started to fall; he put the picture down and looked at the time. The ceremony was going to start soon; he got up and started to get ready. Everyone had started to come home during the days leading up to the funeral; everyone had yet to see each other. Everyone was busy with something, kids, catching up with parents and Troy was busy helping both families organize the funeral. No one had seen each other in years and it was sad that it took an event like this to bring them back together.

Troy grabbed his eyes and headed out of the apartment.

-  
>Sharpay had just gotten back home yesterday, despite how much she yelled at the travel agent it was the earliest flight back. She had a hard time explaining to Will why they were going toNew Mexicoand an even harder time trying to get him to understand why she was crying so much, once they got home Sharpay got them a hotel to stay in right away. Sharpay hadn't told anyone that she was coming home, not even Ryan, hell no one even knew she had a child. When Sharpay got pregnant she was so excited to tell everyone and then Peyton left her and she felt ashamed of herself, she decided to keep it a secret and slowly began to cut everyone out of her life; the hardest was Ryan but she did it.<p>

Sharpay put the last of her make up on before she turned to her son, who instead that he dressed up on his own, and smiled when she saw him struggling with his tie; it was just too cute. Sharpay walked up to him and bent down, she fixed his tie with a smile. Sharpay stood back up and looked him over.

"You are one handsome boy Will Evans" Sharpay said as she fixed his hair.

"That's because I'm your son" Sharpay let out a laugh.

"That's right" Sharpay grabbed her purse. "Alright, let's go" Sharpay extended her hand to Will; he took it with a smile.

-  
>Troy, Jason's parents and Kelsi's parents were the first ones there, whenTroysaw the caskets he felt his heart break at the site. It was going to be a closed casket ceremony and he was glad, seeing their faces would make it all too real.<p>

Troy looked over his shoulder when he heard the church door's open and sawChad,Taylor and their daughter Eve in a baby carrier walking up and made his way over to them, as soon as they were in front of each other Chad pulled Troy into a tight embrace.

"Good to see youTroy, I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances"Chad said once they pulled away.

"You an me both"Troy said with a sigh.

Troy turned to Taylor and kissed her cheek before pulled her into a hug, he held her tighter when he felt her shake. He pulled back and saw tears make their way down her cheek.

"Are you going to be okay"Taylor shrugged as she wiped the tears.

"I just can't believe it"Troy nodded and Chad wrapped an arm around her.

"And this is Eve?"Troy smiled at the baby.

"Yeah"Chad put the carrier down on a bench and lifted Eve out of it.

"Eve Gabriella Danforth"Taylor said as she caressed Eve's cheek.

"Gabriella?'Taylor nodded.

"She's her Godmother"Troysmiled at that, at least someone of them stuck together.

"She looks just like you Taylor"Taylor chuckled.

"I've been told"Taylor looked over her shoulder and looked at both families. "How are they holding up?"Troy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Like any parent would if they lost a child"Taylor felt tears build up at the thought.

"Come on, let's go talk to them"Chad began to walk over to the families.

"I got this"Troy said to Taylor as he picked up the carrier.

"Thank you"Troy nodded.

After Chad and Taylor more people began to arrive, everyone said the same thing 'Good to see you again, sorry it's under these circumstances'.Troy walked out of the church and to his car, he was going to grab a blanket for Eve she was cold and Chad had forgotten to bring 't have cold winters, but today was one of those rare days that you actually feel it.

Troy closed his car door and when he turned he saw someone getting out of the cab with a young child. As she got out her purse fell from her hands and the contents spilled out,Troy made his way over to her. He bent down and began to help her, he picked up the last item and it caught his attention, it was a piece of ID and the name said 'Sharpay Evans'.Troy looked up and saw Sharpay looking at him; he didn't recognize her because she had a big pair of sunglass covering her eyes. Sharpay began to remove them slowly, they both stood up.

"Hey Sharpay"Troy said slowly as he extended her ID out.

"Hey, uh thanks for your help" Sharpay took the ID and put it back into her purse.

"We weren't sure if you were going to make it, Ryan didn't know if you got his message"Troy stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"No, I got it; I couldn't believe it"Troy nodded and turned his attention to the little boy, who was slightly hiding behind Sharpay's leg.

"And this is?" Sharpay followed Troy's line of site and smiled at her boy.

"Oh, come here baby it's okay" Sharpay extended her hand and he slowly took it and stepped in front of Sharpay, shyness was something he got from his father. "Troy, this is my…My son William, Will this is Troy an old friend of mine" Sharpay placed her hands over his shoulders.

"Hi Will"Troy extended a hand out to the little boy.

"Hi" Will took Troy's hand and lightly shook it.

An awkward moment fell between them, but Troy was quick to break it.

"We should get inside" Sharpay nodded and the three of them began to walk to the church.

Once they were inside Troy led her to the front, he passed the blanket to Chad before taking a seat and making room for Sharpay and Will. Ryan was shocked to see his sister, but even more shocked to see a child with her there was no doubt that the boy was her child. Ryan raised an eyebrow at Sharpay and she simply ignored it, now just wasn't the time. The ceremony began. Not once during the whole ceremony was there a dry eye in the crowd, it was the hardest when people spoke about the two. Some people got laughs but most ended with something serious that touched the heart.

Once the ceremony was done people stood up to leave, all on their way to the graveyard. When Sharpay stood up she was brought into a hug by Ryan, she made no move to stop him.

"Do you need a ride to the graveyard?" Ryan asked once they pulled away.

"Yes please, your car is here?" Ryan nodded.

"Never took it with me, mom and dad kept it" Ryan started to zip his jacket up.

"Let's go" Sharpay took Will's hand in her own and gave him a small smile.

They quickly made their way to Ryan's car; Sharpay helped Will in before getting in herself.

"Ryan, this is my son Will and Will this is your uncle Ryan" Ryan looked at Will through his rear view mirror with a smile.

"Hi buddy" Will smiled back.

"Hi, you have the same name as my middle name" Ryan smiled at that.

"Really?" Ryan asked Will but was looking at Sharpay.

"Yeah" Will said softly but Sharpay could hear the smile in his voice.

"William Ryan Hunter Evans" Sharpay said and Ryan nodded.

"William you got from grandpa and Ryan from me, so where did Hunter come from?" Ryan glanced at Sharpay before looking back at the road.

"His father's father" Sharpay almost whispered, Ryan had to strain to hear her.

"And where's his father?" Ryan's voice in the same tone.

"Not around, that's all you need to know" William never asked about his father and Sharpay was going to keep it that way as long as possible.

"Sharpay-" She cut him off.

"Today is not the day, we'll talk about it another time" Sharpay looked away from Ryan and out the passenger window.

"We have a lot to talk about, _another time_" Sharpay rolled her eyes at the mockery.

They finally made it to the graveyard; Sharpay carried Will to the grave and placed him in front of her. When Taylor saw Sharpay and Will she turned to both Gabriella and Chad.

"When did Sharpay get a kid?"Chad and Gabriella followedTaylor's line of vision and shrugged.

Gabriella looked over Sharpay and Will, she had to admit her son was cute he was his mother. She looked over Sharpay's shoulder at Troy and let their eyes connect for a second before breaking it.

Troy walked over to Jason's coffin and placed his old Wildcat jerseys on top of it; Ryan stepped up next to him and placed the last song that Kelsi wrote on top of hers, her mother had given it to Ryan to do knowing that the two were great friends. They both stepped back, on either side of Sharpay.

Once the burial began there was not a dry eye in the crowd once again, at one point Sharpay began to look for a tissue Troy saw her struggling so he pulled the handkerchief from his suite jacket and handed it to her. Sharpay gave him a grateful smile as she took it.

Once the burial was done the Wildcat's, even Sharpay after much convincing from Ryan, made their way to Troy's apartment; the rest of the night was going to be spent remember their two friends.

"What's everyone drinking?" Troy asked from his kitchen.

"I'll have a beer"Chad said as he took his suit jacket off.

"Same here" Ryan raised a hand.

"We'll have wine if you have it" Gabriella pointed to herself, Taylor and Martha.

"Rum and coke" Zeke said as he got comfortable.

"He'll have whatever juice you have" Sharpay pointed to Will.

"What about you?" Sharpay took a second to think about it.

"Water's fine, thanks" Sharpay shifted on the couch to give Will more room.

"Water? Come on have some wine or something" Sharpay shook her head.

"Not while he's awake, I have to have all my attention on this little trouble maker" They all chuckled at that.

"I'm not a troublemaker mom" Sharpay smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey Will, I have some video games in my room, do you want to play them?"Troy asked as he walked back into the room.

"Can I mom?" His eyes and voice filled with excitement.

"Yeah, go play" Will jumped off the couch and began to followTroy. "Nothing violent Troy"

"Got it"Troysaid just before they walked into his room.

"He's so cute, how old is he?" Sharpay smiled at Gabriella before answering.

"He just turned six last month" Gabriella nodded.

"He looks just like you" Gabriella crossed her legs as she spoke.

"Yeah he's a lucky kid" Gabriella and Ryan laughed.

Troywalked back out to grab Wills drink before grabbing everyone else's; he took a seat beside Gabriella and let out a heavy sigh.

"After everything today, I still can't believe their gone" Gabriella said as she ran a hand through her hair,Troygently squeezed her thigh before moving his hand and Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean" Sharpay took a sip of her water.

"I kept thinking that we should all get together soon and now I wish I had said it out loud" Zeke said before taking large sip from his drink.

"None of us said anything either man, it's been forever since we've been together. Don't blame yourself Zeke" Everyone nodded withChad.

"I just wish we could have seen them just once more, Eve would have loved them" Sharpay smiled knowing that Will would have too.

"You know the last time I talked to Jason he told me that he planning to propose to Kelsi" Everyone looked at Troy in shock. "I never even got the chance to ask him if he did it"

"I don't understand any of it" A sob broke through when Martha finally spoke.

Later that night Troy decided to order some pizza for dinner, it was starting to get late so everyone said that they would eat dinner and go home.

"I'm gonna go check on Will, do you mind?" Sharpay indicated to the door.

"No go ahead, I'll come with you and see what he wants on the pizza" Sharpay nodded and they headed to the bedroom.

Once they walked in Sharpay wished she had a camera for the site she saw even Troy thought it was cute, Will was asleep on the ground with the controller hugged tightly to his chest and the game still on.

"I think we're going to head home" Sharpay said with a small laugh.

"Or you can put him in the bed and stay" Troy suggested.

"Yeah?" Sharpay wasn't sure if she should.

"Yeah, it's been a while since all of us got together" Sharpay nodded.

Sharpay started to bed down to lift Will up but found it difficult with her dress.

"Here, I got him, just roll the cover down"Troy lifted Will and put him into the bed.

"And it's been a while since you've talked to any of us" Sharpay frowned at Troy.

"So, why do you care? We weren't even close"Troy crossed his arms and shrugged.

"That doesn't mean I don't care about you. You want to play the close game, fine. You and Gabriella got really close after grad and you stopped talking to her too. Ryan, the guys your brother and he wasn't even sure if he was calling the right number" Sharpay could feel the anger flaring up, but she controlled it. Who the hell did Troy think he was?

"Drop it Troy, I'm not having this conversation with you"Troy rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to understand why" Sharpay let out a sigh, understanding that Troy just cared.

"You don't need to understand, it's not your place to" Sharpay turned and walked out of the room.

Troy shook his head before he grabbed his phone and called for a pizza; he walked out of the room and closed the door softly so that he didn't wake Will up.

When the pizza got there Sharpay was quick to help Troy, everyone else was lost in conversation with each other.

"Plates?" Sharpay asked as she stepped in to the kitchen.

"First cabinet on the top left"Troypointed to it as he put the pizza box down.

"So what are you doing back home? I thought by now you'd be a huge basketball star" Sharpay said as she reached for the plates.

"I would have been, I was doing great in college and then I got sidelined because of a back injury" Sharpay looked at him as she put the plates down and could see the sadness in his eyes, though he was trying to hide it, she felt bad that she even brought it up.

"I'm sorry"Troy shook his head and waved it off.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. So I moved back home because I couldn't play the same anymore or at all for a while and now I'm teaching"Troy walked over to his fridge and pulled out a few of water bottles and placed them on the table.

"You're a teacher?" Surprise laced her voice.

"Gym"Troysaid with a smile.

"Of course" They both let out a small laugh.

"And the coach of the Wildcats basketball team, just cause I can't play it doesn't mean I can't teach it" Sharpay nodded. "Guys, come get the pizza"

Soon everyone was going home; they all said their goodbyes in hopes to see each other again soon. Sharpay opted to stay behind and help Troy clean the house up andTroyreluctantly agreed.

"You really don't have to do this"Troysaid as he picked up the empty beer bottles.

"I had a get together a few weeks ago and I hated having to clean up b myself, so I know you could use the help"Troylet out a small chuckle.

"Where are you living now?"Troy asked from the kitchen.

"New York" Sharpay answered as she stepped in to the kitchen.

"Good for you Sharpay, so your dream came true?"Troy turned the tap on in the skink and began to wash the glasses.

"Parts of it"Troydidn't see the sad look that crossed Sharpay's face and she made sure to keep it out of her voice.

Once all the cleaning was done and dishes were dry, Sharpay got ready to leave. She walked back intoTroy's room and slowly lifted Will into her arms.

"Come on, I'll take you home"Troy grabbed his car keys but Sharpay shook her head,

"No, it's fine, can you call me a cab though?" Sharpay asked as they walked back into the living room.

"Why? Let me take you home"Troy pressed.

"It's fineTroy, just call me a cab please?"Troy let out a sigh and grabbed his phone, putting his car keys down.

"Where are you going?" He asked before he started to dial.

"Holiday inn on Rosedale drive"Troy raised an eyebrow at that.

"You're not staying at your house?" Sharpay let out a humorless laugh.

"My parents still live there right?"Troy nodded. "Then as long as they live there I won't be"Troy laughed.

"Parents, can't live with them wouldn't be here without them" Sharpay let out a laugh this time.

Troy called for a cab and they went downstairs to wait for it, when it arrived,Troy walked Sharpay out.

"Thanks for letting Will sleep and play your games"Troy smiled.

"No worries, he's a great kid"Troy said as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks, hopefully I'll see you again before I leave and hopefully under better circumstances"Troy nodded.

"Hopefully, good night Sharpay" Sharpay smiled at him as she carefully got into the car.

Troy closed the door and waved at her once more before the cab took off.

While in the car Sharpay couldn't help but think that it felt good to be home, no matter the circumstance, maybe it was time that she came back home. This would be a great place to raise Will.


	3. Where is home?

**Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys rule! **

**As always I don't own anything wish I did. Review please that way I know what you guys think and I love to know what you think, love forever and always. **

"Mom, mom, mom" Will jumped on the bed and on his mother, waking her from her deep sleep.

"Will" Sharpay mumbled sleepily, Will didn't hear her or chose to ignore it because he continued to jump. "Will!" Sharpay sat up in the bed and Will stopped with an innocent smile. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna go out, can we go somewhere, please?" Sharpay shook her head in amusement when Will flung himself beside her.

"How are you this active at…" Sharpay looked over him to see the time. "8am?"

"I've been up since 7am mom" Will had always been an early riser just like his father. "And I'm bored, so let's go do something"

"Fine, do you want to go to the park?" Sharpay asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes!" He jumped back in front of Sharpay. "Can we go now?"

"Easy cowboy, I need to freshen up first" Will rolled away from her with a groan.

"Fine" Sharpay grabbed the TV remote and handed it to Will.

"Here, watch TV and get ready. When I'm done, we'll go" Sharpay gabbed some stuff from her bag before heading to the bathroom.

Troy dribbled the ball between his legs; he faked right but moved to Chad's left but Chad stuck to him like glue. He took a swift step back and hit a fade away shot.

"You aren't playing like someone with a back injury"Chad said with a laugh as he grabbed the basket ball.

"Trust me, it'll kick in soon or maybe you're just out of shape"Chad laughed as he passed the ball back toTroy.

Troy dribbled the ball, he took two steps back making sure that Chad stayed close to him a shot and Chad fell for it,Troy quickly ducked under Chad's arms and dunked the ball. When he landed he grabbed his back right away,Chad quickly made his way over to him.

"Are you okay?"Troy nodded as he took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Yeah, told you it would kick in soon"Chad chuckled as he took a seat beside him.

"Jeez man, when did you become an old man?"Troy laughed.

"Well this old man just destroyed you"Chad laughed.

"That's true, listen I have to take off. Do you want me to give you a ride home?"Troy shook his head.

"No, it's cool" They both stood up. "How long are you staying?"

"2 more days" They started to make their way over to Chad's car.

"We should try to get everyone together one more time before everyone leaves"Chad nodded as he opened his door.

"Yeah for sure, I'll see you later man" They quickly embraced before Chad got into his car and drove off.

Troy put the sweater that he was holding on and began his walk home; as he was walking he spotted Sharpay and Will walking. He crossed the street and made his way to them, the ball between his arm and hip.

"Hey" Sharpay and Will both turned and smiled atTroy, they waited for him to catch up to them.

"Hey Troy" Will said with a small wave, Sharpay gave him the same wave.

"What are you guys up to?" They began walking again when Troy caught up.

"We're going to the park"Troy smiled at Will's excitement.

"Yeah?" Will nodded.

"Can I play with the ball Troy?" Will pointed to the basketball.

"Will…" Sharpay trailed of with a warning voice.

"Of course you can"Troy gave Sharpay a look that said 'It's fine' and handed the ball to Will. Will took it with a smile and started to attempt a dribble.

"Will, what do you say?" Will stopped playing with the ball for a second and turned his eyes toTroy.

"Thank you Troy"Troy smiled at him.

Will moved a little bit a head of them as he dribbled the ball.

"Will, stay with in my site and be careful with the ball" Will nodded. "So, what were you up to?" Sharpay turned her eyes toTroy.

"Playing a little ball with Chad"Troystuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweater.

"I thought you couldn't play basketball?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow atTroy.

"I can't play the way I used to, my back gives out on me pretty fast" Sharpay nodded.

"How are the Wildcat's doing?" Sharpay looked straight to make sure Will was fine.

"They're alright, nothing compared to our year" Sharpay let out a laugh.

"Why, because you're not on the team?"Troygave her an innocent look.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we just had some more skill and some great team work" Sharpay gave him a look that said 'Are you serious?' causingTroyto let out a laugh. "Who am I kidding?" Of course it's because I'm not on the team" They both laughed.

The two were caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice that Will had accidently dribbled the ball of his foot causing it to go on the street, Will started to go after the ball not noticing the car turning the his eyes away from Sharpay and saw Will on the street and the car coming, his heart stopped.

"WILL!" Sharpay immediately looked at her son and thought she was going to die when she saw the car going his way.

"WILL, GET OFF THE STREET!" Sharpay andTroyboth broke in to a run; tears ran down Sharpay's cheeks.

Will picked the ball up and looked at both of them in confusion, and then he heard the roar of the car. He turned and saw it coming right at him; he froze in fear and dropped the ball, Will was very small so the driver had not seen him till they turned the curb and now it was too late to stop. Troy sprinted has hard as he could to Will; Troy reached Will and swept him up before diving away from the car and to the other side of the on his back hard in order to protect Will from feeling the go of Will when Sharpay came beside them, she quickly pulled Will into her arms.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sharpay pulled away from him and yelled.

"I'm sorry mom" Will began to whimper and tears built in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay looked him over.

"Yeah" Sharpay pulled him back into her arms and let out a sob.

"You stupid boy, you scared the hell out of me" Sharpay pulled back and kissed his forehead, she wiped his tears, Sharpay turned her eyes toTroywhen she saw him still on the ground. "Get on the sidewalk" Sharpay lightly pushed Will. "Troy?" Sharpay head a door slam closed, she looked up and saw Gabriella making her way over to them.

"Oh my God, are they okay? I didn't see Will, I am so sorry" Gabriella's brown orbs began to build tears.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Will's fine, can you go stand with him?" Gabriella nodded and made her way to Will, not caring she bent down and pulled him into a hug.

"Is he okay?" Sharpay turned her eyes back to Troy and saw him looking at her.

"Yeah, thanks to you" Sharpay looked Troy over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I just landed on my back and it's hurting, just give me a sec" Sharpay nodded,Troy took a deep breath before moving. Sharpay helped him stand and they slowly made their way over to Will and Gabriella. Once in front of Will, Sharpay lifted him up and held him close to her; never wanting to let go.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked as she pulledTroyinto a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine"Troy pulled back and gave her a smile, Gabriella broke their eye contact and turned back to Sharpay.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gabriella asked when she saw how tightly Will was holding on to Sharpay.

"Yeah, he's just spooked" Gabriella nodded as she ran her hand up and down Will's back soothingly. "Do you mind giving us a ride back to the hotel?"

"No, of course not. Do you want a ride Troy?"Troy nodded and they headed to Gabriella's car.

On their way to the car Will saw the destroyed basketball and pulled away from Sharpay to look at Troy.

"I'm sorry I ruined your basketball Troy"Troy was quick to comfort the young boy when he saw how distraught he was about the ball.

"It's fine dude, don't even worry about it"Troy ran a hand over Will's hair. "I'm just glad you're okay" They all got into the car.

The first stop was Troy's place, when he got out of the car so did at her with a questioning look and he got his answer when gently pulled him in for a hug; trying not to hurt his back.

"Thank you, you saved his life…I don't know what I would have done-"Troy pulled away from the hug sharply and cut her off.

"Don't think about it, he's fine okay?" Sharpay nodded and Troy pulled her back in for a little hug.

"If you need anything for your back just let me know" Sharpay said when they pulled back. "You know where I'm staying"

"I will, thank you"Troy gave a small wave to both Gabriella and Will before heading inside his apartment's lobby.

**-  
>Two days later<strong>

The gang was sitting at a local restaurant one last time before they all went their separate ways again, everyone was leaving tomorrow with the exception of Sharpay; she was leaving tonight. Sharpay was making conversation with anyone that wasn't Ryan and Ryan was doing the same.

Yesterday Sharpay had agreed to meet with Ryan and catch up, well catch up to Ryan meant finding out about Will's father and Sharpay wasn't ready to talk about it. He had insisted that she talk about it and she instead that if he didn't stop pushing she was going to introduce his face to her fist. Then he had the nerve to ask Sharpay if Will had a stable life, who the hell did he think he was asking her that? Sharpay gave up everything to make sure that her son had the best life he could. As soon the words left Ryan's mouth, Sharpay turned, grabbed Will, and got the hell out of there before she did something she would regret.

"So, when is everyone coming back?"Troy asked and it got a laugh from the group.

"Soon hopefully" Gabriella said as she took a sip of her wine.

"And under better circumstances" Everyone agreed with Sharpay.

"How about one last toast to them"Chad raised his drink and everyone followed suite. "To Jason and Kelsi, we miss you everyday and you will never be forgotten. We love you guys, cheers" Everyone's glasses met.

Soon it was time for Sharpay and Will to head to back to the hotel, get their stuff together and head to the airport.

"Alright, we have to go" Sharpay said as she began to stand up.

"So soon?"Taylor asked sadly.

"Yeah, we have a flight to catch" Sharpay grabbed her purse and adjusted it on her shoulder.

"You can't stay just a little longer?" Sharpay looked at Chad before shaking her head.

"No, sorry guys" Everyone nodded and began to stand up to say bye to Sharpay and Will, with the exception of Ryan and Sharpay was glad when no one questioned.

Troysaid he would walk Sharpay out to her cab, which she had called a little while before announcing her departure.

"Will, say goodbye to Troy" Will made his way over to Troy,Troy hoisted him up and hugged him tight.

"Bye Troy" Will said, holding on to Troy just as tight.

"Bye little man, take care of your mom okay?"Troy smiled when he felt Will nod; he slowly put him back down.

Sharpay held the door open for Will and let him get in before turning back toTroy.

"He really likes you"Troy smiled and nodded.

"It's cause I'm the best" Sharpay rolled her eyes playfully.

"Or it's because you let him play video games"Troy let out a laugh.

"Yeah, that seems more likely" Sharpay chuckled before pulling Troy in for a hug.

"Thank you for everything, I owe you so much for what you did" She felt Troy shake his head.

"You don't own me anything" Sharpay nodded and pulled back. "Have a safe trip home and try to keep in contact somehow"

"I will don't worry" Sharpay turned to get into her car but stopped and turned back to Troy instead. "Tell Gabriella how you feel, don't let her go with out a fight"

"You think she feels the same way?" Sharpay glanced overTroy's shoulder at Gabriella before looking back at Troy.

"I think you'll never know if you don't try"Troy nodded slowly. "It's better to have tried and failed than to live with what if"

"Thanks" Sharpay nodded with a smile and got into the cab.

On the drive to the hotel Will had been really quiet and it worried Sharpay.

"You okay baby?" Will turned his eyes to Sharpay and shrugged after a second.

"Yeah" Sharpay's motherly instincts knew that was a lie right away.

"William…" Sharpay's voice made him understand that she knew he wasn't telling her the truth.

"I'm just going to miss this place" Sharpay nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"You likeAlbuquerque?" Will nodded with a big smile.

"I really like the people here" Will glanced at his mom before looking back out the window.

"Well, you know they're all going leaving Albuquerque too baby" Will's head snapped back to Sharpay.

"Troy's leaving too?" Sharpay understood at that moment, since the day that Troy saved her son's life he had grown attached toTroy.

"No, he lives here" Will smiled.

"I'm going to miss him, he was a lot of fun" Sharpay nodded with a smile.

"Yeah he is" Will shifted and leaned his head on Sharpay's shoulder. "Will, would you like to live here?" Will's head shot up.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Sharpay couldn't believe how excited he was about that. "Can we?"

"How about we go home, take some time to think about it and discuss it and we'll make a decision okay?" Will nodded and put his head back on Sharpay's shoulder.

Moving back felt like such a good thought and Will wanted to do it too, that made everything so much easier for her.


	4. 1 month later

**Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys rule! **

**As always I don't own anything wish I did. Review please that way I know what you guys think and I love to know what you think, love forever and always.**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I had a bad case of writers block. BUT here's two chapters and a third one will be up later. PLEASE review!**

**1 month later**

Troy sat down on his couch and put his legs up on his coffee table; he let his back rest against the couch and let out a relaxed sigh. He lifted his beer, but just before he could take a sip there was a knock on his door. Troy let out a frustrated groan before getting up and heading to the door.

_It's Friday night, I just want to relax with a beer and watch the game; just once _

Troy opened the door and was surprised to see Sharpay leaning on the door frame, a coffee in each hand.

"Sharpay, what are you doing here?" Troy asked with a smile, he pulled the door wider for her.

"Well, I went home and decided to move back home" Sharpay stepped in and gave him a small shrug, playing off what she just said.

"What, you're moving back?" Troy asked Sharpay's back.

"Yeah!" Sharpay turned back to him with a huge smile and it was returned by Troy. "Here" She shoved one of the coffee's she was holding out to him. "Get your coat; you're going apartment hunting with me"

"I am, am I?" Troy put his coat on and took the extended coffee, Sharpay nodded with a small smile. "Not to question your motherly skills or anything, but where's your son?"

"Left him back in New York" Troy opened his front door before turning back to Sharpay and raising an eyebrow. "What? He's six, he can take care of himself for a week" Sharpay couldn't believe she was keeping a straight face, especially with the look that Troy was giving her.

"God, I hope you're joking" Sharpay couldn't stop the laugh this time, Troy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Of course I'm joking, what kinda mother do you think I am" Sharpay said, still laughing. "He's with my neighbor Mrs. Reed for the week"

"You're staying the whole week?" Sharpay nodded.

"I gotta a lot of stuff to take care of and I figured I might as well do while I'm here" Sharpay took a quick sip of her coffee. "Can we go, it's getting late" Mock irritation in her voice, Sharpay snapped her fingers telling Troy to hurry up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; let me just get my keys" Sharpay laughed at the playful anger in Troy's voice.

"You're the best" She smiled when she heard Troy let out a laugh.

"I know I am Shar, I know I am"

When Sharpay went back home she had tried to keep in contact with Troy and she succeeded, most of the time she called him when Will asked her too. Most of the conversation was Will telling Troy about his day and Troy listening whole heartedly, Will really liked Troy and Sharpay couldn't blame him. Sharpay hadn't told Troy she was coming home; she decided it would be a nice surprise.

-  
>"You are probably the worst person in the world to go apartment hunting with" Sharpay rolled her eyes at Troy as they got into his car.<p>

This was the last apartment that Sharpay wanted to check today, the last of six and none of them were up to Sharpay's standards.

"If they're not good enough for my son I'm not going to move in" Sharpay put her seatbelt on and got comfortable in her seat.

"Then read the description before you go and see them" Troy stared the car up.

"I did…I just thought they might be better if I saw them in person" There was a moment of silence before they let out a laugh.

"You wanna come by for a drink?" Troy asked as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Sure" Sharpay answered him with a smile. "I better call my son before he goes to sleep" Sharpay said when she caught site of the time. "Do you wanna say hi?" Sharpay pulled out her cell and flipped it open.

"Always" Troy moved his eyes away from the road to glance at Sharpay before putting them back to the road, Sharpay smiled back and called Mrs. Reed. Sharpay put it on speaker when it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Paula, its Sharpay"

"Sharpay darling, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good"

"Is Will still awake?"

"Yes, he was just getting ready for bed. I'll get him"

"Thank you so much"

There was some silence and then a noise that told Sharpay that the phone was being passed to someone.

"Mom!"

"Hey buddy, I got someone with me who wants to say hi" Sharpay looked at Troy.

"Hey little dude"

"Troy!" They both let out a laugh at the excitement in his voice.

"How are you bud"

"I'm good Troy, Mrs. Reed let me watch all three Spiderman movies today" Troy had to stifle his laugh when Sharpay rolled her eyes at that, she mouthed to him that he had done that five times before.

"Really? That's awesome; your mom told me that he's your favorite super hero" Troy made sure to focus on the road while listening to the little boy.

"He's the best"

"Are you being good for Mrs. Reed baby?"

"Yeah mom….I miss you" Sharpay felt her heart break; she screwed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"I miss you too sweetheart, don't worry I'll be home before you know it"

"Okay"

"Alright, time for bed. I love you"

"I love you too mom, bye Troy"

"Bye little man"

Sharpay waited for Will to hang up before closing her phone.

"This is the longest I've been away from him and it's killing me" Sharpay ran a hand through her hair.

"You just have to keep in mind that you're doing this for his benefit" Sharpay nodded and leaned her head back against the head rest.

"I know...It's just in six years I've never been away from him" Troy reached across and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know" Troy squeezed her shoulder before removing his hand.

"Thank you for coming with me today" Sharpay turned her head to him.

"You're welcome" Troy gave her a quick smile, silence took over before Sharpay broke it.

"You know you're coming with me tomorrow right?" Sharpay lightly nudged him.

"Damn it Sharpay" Troy gave her a playful glare.

"I need help finding an apartment and it's not like you have anything better to do" Troy shook his head but his face held a smile.

-  
>"Here you go" Troy handed Sharpay a glass of red wine and took a seat beside her.<p>

"Thank you" Sharpay took a sip before placing it on the coffee table. "So, you never told me how things went with Gabriella" She lifted one leg and tucked it under herself before leaning back.

"And here I hoped you had forgotten all about that" Troy took a large gulp out of his beer before continuing. "I went to her place the day she was going to leave and I told her how I felt, told her that I thought we could make things work and that I missed her. This incredibly awkward silence took over and then she told me she was engaged" Sharpay looked at Troy in shock and he let out an awkward laugh. "I had the same look on my face, I couldn't believe it"

"I swear he didn't have a ring on her finger when she was home" Troy nodded.

"She didn't, she said that she didn't want the attention. Taylor and Chad were the only ones that knew about it" Troy let out a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. "She met the guy, uh Nathan something, a few months after we broke up and the two of them really hit it off. They've been engaged for a year and are getting married in three months, she said she was sorry and that she was always going to love me but she was _in _love with him"

"I'm sorry Troy" Sharpay took a long sip from her wine.

"Don't be, at least now I know and I can move on, right?" Troy followed Sharpay's lead and sip from his beer.

"That's right, any girl would be lucky to have you Bolton" Sharpay placed a hand on his arm and gave him a smile.

"Thank you" Troy gave her the smile right back. "So, what are you going to do while you're here?" Troy took another sip from his beer.

"I'm going to see my parents this time" Troy was shock to hear that but he tried to keep it from his face.

"You are?" Sharpay nodded after taking a large gulp from her drink.

"Yeah, Will isn't with me so it'll be easier for me to talk to them when they talk down to me and talk about him in disgust when he's not right in front of them" Troy nodded knowing the kind of family Sharpay came from.

"Don't let them" Troy finished off his beer, Sharpay raised her eyebrow. "Talk down about Will or you, don't let them do it. Sharpay Evans, you are a great mother and your son is a great kid, you should be proud of the boy you raised and even more proud at the fact that you did it alone"

"That's sweet" Sharpay downed the last of her wine. "I should go, thanks for the drink Troy"

"I'll drive you home" Sharpay began to protest but Troy was quick to cut her off. "I'm driving you home Evans and I'm not taking no for an answer" Troy grabbed his car keys and grabbed his coat.

"Thank you" Sharpay put her coat on and they made their way outside.


	5. The parent you never were

**Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys rule! **

**As always I don't own anything wish I did. Review please that way I know what you guys think and I love to know what you think, love forever and always.**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I had a bad case of writers block. BUT here's two chapters and a third one will be up later. PLEASE review!**

"You sure you want to do this on your own?" Sharpay took a deep breath before nodding to Troy's question, all the while staring at her childhood home.

"Yeah, it's just it's been a while-"Troy cut her off.

"Six years to be exact" Sharpay let out a laugh.

"Six years to be exact and I have no idea what to expect" Sharpay sighed and undid her belt.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Sharpay looked at the time before answering.

"What time is the showing for that apartment you found?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"3" Troy answered.

"That gives me four hours with my parents, like I'm going to stay here that long" They both let out a laugh. "Can you come get me in two hours?"

"Yeah" Troy gave her a smile.

"Thanks" Sharpay opened the door, but Troy stopped her before she could get out.

"Shar" She looked over her shoulder at him. "You're going to be okay"

Sharpay gave him a small smile before stepping out of the car, Troy waited a moment before driving away. Sharpay walked up to the front door, she raised her finger to the door bell and took a deep breath before pressing it.

After a moment the door opened to revile Emily Evans, Sharpay's mother. When Sharpay offered her a smile, she simply looked Sharpay up and down. Her eyes spoke wonders, she gave Sharpay the same look every time she was disappointed.

"Hi mother" Despite the look her mother was giving her, Sharpay kept her smile.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I was hoping you, dad and I could talk" Emily didn't hesitate to roll her eyes.

"Why didn't you come to talk the last time you came down?" Sharpay was stunned, how the hell did they know that had come home? Then she realized, Ryan was staying with them when he came home.

"Ryan…" She breathed out; she looked away from her mom and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, he told us you were home. At least our son had the decency to come by and visit us" Emily crossed her arm and leaned against the door frame.

"Well I'm here now, so can we talk?" Emily didn't move for a moment and then finally moved away from the door and opened it wider for Sharpay.

"Sit in the living room and I'll be back with your father" Sharpay nodded and made her way to the living room.

When she walked in she looked around awkwardly at first before taking a seat on the couch. Emily walked into the room with Vance Evans moments later, Vance was stone faced and Sharpay knew that this wasn't going to be a good conversation.

"Sharpay" Vance took a seat in front of her and Emily sat beside him.

"Dad" Sharpay said with a nod, an awkward silence took over before Emily broke it.

"So you wanted to talk, talk" Emily leaned back against the couch and crossed one leg over the other.

"I don't know where to begin" Sharpay looked away from the intimidating looks of her parents.

"How about telling us about your son?" Sharpay couldn't believe this, she tells Ryan one thing and he goes and opens his mouth.

"Do you know what it felt like to have your brother tell us that we have a grandson that we didn't even know about? Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Her mother scolded with a look of disgust.

"That look on your face is the reason why, because I knew that you would give my son that exact same look the second you found out that his father isn't around" Vance let out a humorless laugh.

"Do you even know who the father is?" Wow her father had just called her a slut, Sharpay shook her head.

"Peyton" The name came out in a harsh tone.

"And why isn't he around anymore?" This time Sharpay let out the laugh.

"Anymore? Peyton wasn't around period, he left before William was even born" The old Sharpay Evans attitude was starting to come back.

"William, you named him after your grandfather?" Vance asked and Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, he and Ryan were the only people in this family that I could actually stand" And now the attitude was back.

"A single mother" Emily shook her head. "Does your son have a stable life?" Emily continued, not letting Sharpay answer. "How can he with one parent in his life?"

"He has a stable life because I'm actually taking time to raise my child!" Sharpay took a breath to calm down. "You both have some nerve to ask me about my parenting when neither of you were ever around, a fucking nanny raised Ryan and me. You" Sharpay pointed to Vance. "Were always away on business trips and God forbid if you were ever home and we needed to talk to you, it was always 'Sorry I'm busy right now' 'I can't talk right now' 'Leave me alone please' and you" Sharpay pointed to her mother. "Were always away in general, any chance you got you left this house. So neither of you have any room to criticize me about my parenting skills, I am there for my son and I love him with all my heart"

"Where's your son now?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"In New York with my neighbor and a woman who has been more of a mother to me than you" It wasn't a lie, Mrs. Reed is a great woman and treats Sharpay like she is her own.

"That's regardless, you come in here and bitch about your mother and I treating you and your brother wrong when you're here and your son is in New York" Sharpay clenched her hand so tight she was sure she broke skin.

"In six years, this is the longest I've ever been away from my boy and I'm doing it for him. I'm here to look for an apartment so I can raise him here, because he would love growing up here. When I was a kid, a week, was the shortest amount of time you were with us" Emily was about to say something but Sharpay cut her off with a raise of her hand. "I didn't bring him with me because I didn't want him to meet you, not till I was able to talk to you and see your reaction to what I had to say. I am so glad I did because he doesn't deserve the crap that you would send his way, he is a good boy and I am a good mother"

"You should have told us when you got pregnant" Sharpay shook her head at her mother.

"No mom, because you would have been happy at first because Peyton was there for the first month and then when he left you would have gotten bitter and then the shame would have come out, because God forbid I were to crap on the Evans name right? That's all both of you care about and you know it" A silence took over the room, no one knew what to say. Sharpay took a breath and broke it. "I came here to talk things out with you guys, tell you a little bit about Will and I guess I expected you to be happy or proud or something. I guess that was a little too much to expect and I should have known that, I think I might have actually come here for your approval" Sharpay scoffed. "I don't need your approval, I should have learned _that _a long time ago" Sharpay stood up. "I'm gonna go, don't get up I know my way out" Sharpay walked out of the living room and then the house.

Sharpay began walking to a nearby park as she pulled her phone out, she quickly called Troy and after a moment he picked up.

"Hey Troy, I know I said two hours but could you please pick me up now…Thanks, I'm at the park near my house" Sharpay hung up and took a seat on a swing, she put her head into her hands and let out a sob. The emotions were taking over; Sharpay quickly took a breath and calmed herself down. She pulled out her cell again and called someone else. "Hi Paula, is Will home from kindergarten...Can I talk to him...Thank you"


	6. Looking up as we look back

**Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys rule! **

**As always I don't own anything wish I did. Review please that way I know what you guys think and I love to know what you think, love forever and always.**

**And here is the third chap sorry agian for the wait, please review!**

Troy was driving to the park he had taken Gabriella so many times before; he heard the tightness in Sharpay's voice and knew that it had gone really bad. He parked his car and began to walk toward Sharpay; he took a seat on the swing beside her.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay gave him a small shrug.

"Did you know that Will has only met one grandparent since he was born?" It was a rhetorical question. "And the sad thing is he doesn't remember meeting him, I wish he did because his grandfather was a good man"

"Does he not visit Will anymore?" Troy began to swing lightly.

"He passed away a year after Will was born, I couldn't even go to the funeral because Will's father would have been there and it would have caused a lot of trouble if I had gone there. For the last five years, I always take Will to his grave and tell him about his grandfather" Sharpay let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Sharpay" Sharpay gave him a small smile. "So, how bad was it in there?"

"Bad enough that I would rather shoot myself in the leg than do that again" Troy let out a small laugh.

"Come on" Troy lightly nudged her. "I bet I can swing higher than you" Troy began to swing harder.

"Oh you're so on Bolton" Sharpay followed his lead, she was glad to have Troy around to take her mind of her parents for a while.

-  
>"So, what do you think of this place?" Sharpay looked at Troy before taking another glance around the apartment.<p>

It was a spacious two bedroom, one bath, separate living and kitchen apartment.

"I really like this place, I like that it's close to you. That way if I ever need you to babysit Will you're not that far away" Troy let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You do know I work on weekday's right?" Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, I need you on the weekends, he goes to school on weekdays" Troy gave her a playful shove.

"So, are you going to take it or what?" Sharpay bit her lip and looked around once more before turning back to Troy.

"Yeah, I think this place is perfect" Troy gave her a huge smile and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God!" Sharpay slugged his arm. "Come on, let's go get you a form to sign"

"After that I'll book a flight home" Troy raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you were staying the week" Sharpay shook her head.

"No, I was going to if I didn't find an apartment, but now that I've talked to the parents from hell and got a place to live I'm going to go back home. I really miss my boy" Troy gave her an understanding look.

"Alright, then let's get this over with so you can get back to your boy" Troy wrapped an arm around Sharpay's shoulder and guided her out of the apartment.

-  
>Troy walked Sharpay into the airport as far as he could; Sharpay had managed to get a flight four hours after getting the apartment.<p>

"Alright, I guess I'll see you soon" Troy said with a smile.

"Yeah, in about a week or so" Sharpay shift the bag she was holding on to her shoulder.

"Let me know when you're going to come back and I'll help you get set up" Sharpay nodded.

"Thanks Troy and thank you for everything you've done for me this weekend and today" Troy let out a chuckle.

"You know today was the first day I've ever taken off since I started working and it's cause you're picky about apartments" Sharpay glared at him and Troy let out a laugh. "But, you're very welcome" Troy pulled Sharpay into a hug. "Give Will a hug for me when you get home"

"I will" Sharpay said as she pulled back from the hug.

Troy waved at her as she walked away from him.

-  
>Paula Reed stood up from the couch when she heard a knock on her door, she opened it and smiled at Sharpay.<p>

"Sharpay, you're home early" Paula said with a big smile.

"Yeah, I found an apartment faster than I thought I would and I missed my little trouble maker too much not to come home quick" Paula nodded; remember the days she used to hate being away from her kids.

"William, come here" Paula called over her shoulder before turning back to Sharpay. "He was just putting his PJ's on" Sharpay smiled when she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Yes?" Paula moved out of the way and Will's smile grew. "MOM!" Will started to run to her.

Sharpay dropped her bag and bent down, when he was in her arms she scooped him up and held him tight.

"Hi baby" Sharpay placed a kiss on his blond head. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" Will pulled back.

"Ready to go home" He nodded. "Go grab your bag" Sharpay put him down and he ran back into the apartment, Sharpay turned her eyes back to Paula. "Thank you so much for looking after him"

"Anytime Sharpay, he is such an easy kid to take care of" Sharpay couldn't stop the smile on her face.

They both laughed when Will came back, dragging his small back behind him. Sharpay wished she had a camera, she lifted Will and then the bag; all the while trying her best to balance her own bag.

"Thank Mrs. Reed" Will turned his baby blues to Paula.

"Thank you Mrs. Reed" Paula smiled at him.

"You're welcome, goodnight" Sharpay and Will said it back before walking away.

"Did you find an apartment?" Will leaned his head on his mother's shoulder.

"I did" Will lifted his head and smiled.

"So we're moving there?" Sharpay nodded and Will's smile grew.

"And we're only four builds away from Troy" Will made a noise of excitement as Sharpay put him down to open the door. "I knew you'd love that" Sharpay opened the door and they walked it. "Alright get ready for bed, I'll be there soon" Will nodded and headed to his room.

Sharpay looked around her apartment and could help but think that as much as she loved this place she couldn't wait to leave, this place just held too many memories and the bad outweighed the good. With a smile she headed to her son's room.


	7. Moving In

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry I sorta lost my track for this story but it's back with vengeance. I promise never to be gone that long again. Thank you so much for all the reviews and continued interest. Love forever and always. **

Troy walked into the pick-up area of the airport and waited for Sharpay and Will, he was a little late and hoped that he hadn't missed them. A smile broke out on his face when he saw Will walk out and then Sharpay behind him, with two carryon bags on each shoulder.

"Sharpay!" Sharpay looked up, looking around for the voice. "Shar, over here!" This time she locked eyes with Troy.

Troy saw Sharpay say something to Will and suddenly Will looked at him and waved at him. Troy smiled at him and began to make his way to the front of the crowd, which were waiting for family, and bent down. Will quickly ran to him and Troy pulled him into a hug, he stood up and pulled Sharpay into one as well.

"Here, I got this" Troy took one of the bags from Sharpay's shoulder, he began to reach for the other one when Sharpay stopped him.

"I got this one, thanks" He gave her a nod and smiled.

"How are you buddy?" Troy asked as he ruffled Will's hair.

"I'm good, how are you?" He looked up at Troy with his adorable blue eyes.

"I'm great" Troy turned to Sharpay. "How was the flight?"

"It was good, thanks for meeting us here" Sharpay said with a smile.

"No problem, I told you I'm glad to help. Where's your luggage pick up?" Sharpay dug into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Uh, luggage pick up six?" Troy nodded and looked up for direction.

"Alright, that's right down there" He pointed straight ahead of them and then placed his hand on Will's shoulder, making sure he stayed with them.

The week after Sharpay came back to New York she was supposed to take a trip home with all the big furniture to set it up in the apartment, but Will got sick so instead she sent the furniture and told Troy to help the movers which he did. 2 weeks after that Sharpay and Will were on a plane moving back to Albuquerque, Will couldn't be more excited.

-  
>"A little to the left" Troy pulled the kitchen table to the left. "Too much, more to the right" Troy let out a groan and went to the other side of the table, pulling it to the right. "What do you think Will, does it look good?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow at her son.<p>

"Yeah, I think it looks perfect!" He said with a smile and thumbs up to Troy.

"Thank God" Troy said with a groan, he walked passed them and flopped down onto the couch.

"Don't complain Bolton, you're the one that insisted on helping" Sharpay moved over to the couch and sat down beside him, Will sat on the ground in front of them.

"I'm sorry that I was trying to save you money" Troy said with a laugh, Sharpay let out a laugh.

"Well thank you very much" Troy gave her a small nod.

"Troy?" Troy turned his eyes to the young boy. "Can you set the TV up?"

"Sure" Troy moved behind the TV and set it up, he told Will to try it and it worked.

"You're so handy to have around" Sharpay said with an amused smirk, Troy shook his head with a smile. "Can you do the one in his room please?"

"Sure, lead the way little man" Will jumped up and headed to his room with Troy behind him.

Sharpay watched them walk off with a smile, it was late but they were finally all moved in thanks to Troy. Sharpay had to admit that she was surprised that her son hadn't fallen asleep already; he always seemed to be ten times more energetic when Troy was around. Sharpay looked around the apartment and shook her head at all the boxes of clothes and toys that still needed to be unpacked.

It was a little while before Troy walked back out, this time without Will. He made his way over to Sharpay, who was standing by the kitchen table once again. She looked over at Troy before looking back at the kitchen table.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe we need to move it a little bit more to the left" Troy let out a groan and Sharpay laughed. "I'm kidding, is the TV working?" Sharpay nodded her head to Will's bedroom.

"Yeah, he's in there watching cartoons" Sharpay nodded before heading to the couch, Troy followed.

"I would offer you a drink, but I haven't gone shopping yet"

"It's cool" Troy said with a smile and shrug, he looked down on his watch. "Shit it's late"

"Yeah, I have to get him to go to bed it is way passed his bed time" As if on cue, Will walked out of his room and made his way over to them.

"Mom, can I have some chocolate?" Sharpay and Troy both let out a laugh.

"Honey, it's almost midnight and way passed your bedtime" Sharpay lifted him and put him between the two of them. "And when you're with this guy" Sharpay pointed at Troy. "You're already hyper enough, adding chocolate to that will make it so much worse" Will was about to whine, but Sharpay was quick to cut him off. "No buts mister, get your PJs on and I'll be there soon"

"But I'm not tired mom!" Will jumped off the couch.

"William Evans get ready for bed" Sharpay pointed to his bedroom.

"Fine" He rolled his eyes and stomped away.

"He looks even more like you when he's angry" Troy said with a laugh.

"Yeah, the older he gets the more he looks like me" Sharpay ran a hand threw her hair.

"He didn't look like you when he was born?" Troy raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, he…He looked like his father" Troy felt bad at the look that crossed over Sharpay's face, he knew he hit a nerve but he didn't mean to.

"Shar, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"Sharpay waved it off.

"Don't apologize" Troy looked over at Will's bed room to make sure it was closed.

"Do you mind me asking who his father is?" Troy asked softly, he could see the hesitation on her face. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready" Sharpay shook her head.

"It's this guy I met in New York, Peyton Leverett, he was this guy that my mom told me would help me around New York" Sharpay took a deep breath before continuing. "He was this great guy, he was helpful, he was sweet and he was everything I didn't know I was looking for. Before I knew it I fell in love with him and I _thought_ he fell in love with me too" Sharpay let out a sarcastic laugh. "When I got pregnant at first he was there and I was so happy, I thought I finally had the perfect family. A guy I love and a child that was brought into this world with love, and we were going to love that child" Sharpay cleared her throat as it began to tighten. "Then one day he comes up to me and tells me that he's leaving, that he can't do this and he's not ready to be a father" Troy shook his head in disbelief. "Boy did his mother love that, but his father Hunter was there for me like no one else"

"Will's grandfather, right?" Sharpay nodded.

"He always came by and made sure I had everything I needed, he stayed in the hospital with me for two nights after I gave birth and after Will was born he came around every day before he died"

"Does Will ever ask about his father?" Sharpay once again shook her head.

"No, but one day he will and when he does I'll tell him the truth" Troy nodded, before he could say anything Will stepped out of his bedroom.

"Mom, I'm ready, I've been ready for the last ten minutes" Sharpay let out a shaky breath before letting out a laugh.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll be there in a second" He nodded and went back into his room.

Sharpay took a breath before letting it out again.

"I'll be right back" Sharpay stood up from the couch and Troy followed, causing Sharpay to raise an eyebrow.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" He asked with a small smile.

"Of course not" They both headed to Will's bedroom.

Sharpay walked up to the bed, while Troy stood at the door way. Sharpay tucked him in with a smile.

"I love you" Sharpay almost whispered as she leaned over him.

"I love you more" Will whispered right back.

Sharpay leaned down and kissed his forehead, she turned his night lamp on before heading to the door way. She smiled at Troy's smiling face.

"Sweet dreams Will" Troy said with a smile.

"Goodnight Troy" Troy and Sharpay both walked out of the room and Troy closed the door softly behind him.

"I should get going" Troy began walking to the front door, Sharpay nodded and followed him. "Can I just say something before I go?" Troy asked after he opened the door, Sharpay nodded. "Peyton is a dumb ass for leaving you" Sharpay let out a laugh. "Seriously Shar, he doesn't know what he's missing. The great son he would have had and the great woman he did have and let go off"

Sharpay was speechless; she pulled Troy into a hug and held him tight.

"Thank you Troy…For everything" Sharpay pulled back and gave him a smile.

"Anytime, let me know if you need help unpacking all of this" Troy gestured to the boxes around the apartment.

"I will thanks" Troy nodded and began to walk away. "Troy" Troy turned back around.

"Gabriella's a dumb ass too, she doesn't know the type of guy she could have…again" Troy let out a laugh.

"Thanks"

-  
>The next day Sharpay was rifling through boxes while Will slept, she was hungry but she wanted to wait for Will to wake up so they could grab some breakfast from outside and go shopping together. As she brought a box into her room there was a knock on the front door, Sharpay made her way to the front door and opened. She smiled when she saw Troy on the other side.<p>

"Need some help?" Sharpay asked with a laugh, Troy was holding a McDonald's bag in one hand and in the other he was struggling to balance a coffee holder with two coffees and an apple juice.

"No, no I'm perfectly fine" Troy answered sarcastically. Sharpay rolled her eyes as she reached forward and took the coffee holder from his hands.

Troy walked in and closed the door behind him; he followed Sharpay to the kitchen and placed the bag down.

"Thank for this Troy" Sharpay pointed to the breakfast on the kitchen table. "But you really didn't have too"

"Don't worry about it, thought you could use the help" Sharpay gave him a smile as she reached for her purse on the kitchen counter.

"How much do I owe you?" Troy pulled out the receipt from his pocket and looked it over.

"Let see, a napkin, a chair, a fork and a hug" Troy said seriously, Sharpay let out a laugh before shaking her head.

Sharpay grabbed a napkin from the bag, a fork from one of the boxes she opened and placed both on the kitchen table; she pulled out a chair for him before pulling Troy into a hug.

"Okay, now seriously how much do I owe you?" Sharpay asked as they pulled back.

"Nothing Shar, don't worry about it" Troy took a seat with a smile.

"Thank you" Sharpay said softly as she took a seat opposite him.

"Where's Will?" Troy raised an eyebrow as he opened up his coffee.

"Still sleeping, he looks like me and acts like me, but has his father's sleeping habits; early riser on weekdays and late sleeper on weekends" Troy let out a small laugh.

"How much unpacking do you have left?" Troy asked as he looked around the room.

"A lot, that munchkin isn't going to do his boxes on his own, so I have to make sure he stays focused on that" Sharpay took a sip of her coffee and let out a moan. "Oh my God, that is really good coffee" Troy let out a laugh.

"I could help him unpack while you unpack your things" Troy suggested as he started to pull things out of the bag.

"No it's okay Troy, you've done enough" Sharpay said as she leaned back and crossed her legs.

"Look, I know how tough it can be to move when you're on your own. Everything is up in the air, you can't tell up from down, it can only be that much harder with a child" Troy handed her, her breakfast sandwich. "I can help Sharpay, it'll make things easier"

"Alright, alright, thank you" Sharpay gave him a smile and Troy gave her one right back.

They both looked over to the living room when they heard a noise.

"Morning bud" Sharpay walked out of the kitchen and up to William.

"Hi" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Sharpay bent down to his level.

"Yeah" He nodded before leaning in and giving his mother a hug.

"Troy brought us some breakfast" Sharpay said once she pulled away.

"Troy's here?" He asked with a small smile.

"Morning dude" Troy called from the kitchen.

"Morning Troy" Will was about to run to Troy but Sharpay wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back.

"Hold it flash, go brush your teeth first" Will rolled his eyes before walking to the bathroom.

-  
>Later that evening Sharpay put the last of her clothes into her closet, she had finally unpacked all her things while Troy helped Will or she hoped they were unpacking rather than fooling around. Sharpay stepped away from her closet and ran a hand through her hair; she looked around the room and smiled at her work. Albuquerque was starting to feel like home again.<p>

Sharpay's attention was taken away from her room when she head laughter from her son's room. She made her way over to the room and laughed at the site of Troy and Will playing video games on the floor. She shook her head and made her way in front of the TV, turning it off.

"Shar!"

"Mom!" They both yelled at the same time.

"I thought I only had one child in this house" Sharpay directed her words at Troy, who rolled his eyes with a smirk. "I thought you were going to keep him focused on unpacking?" Sharpay placed her hands on her hips and stared them both down.

"I did" Troy put the controller down and stood up. "We finished" Troy extended his hand to Will and pulled him up.

"You finished?" Sharpay looked around the room before looking back at the boys. "Then what's with all the boxes?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"They're empty mom" Will turned and kicked one of the boxes.

"Show your mom where we put everything" Troy stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled at Will.

"Okay!" His voice filled with excitement, he grabbed Sharpay's hand and dragged her around the room showing her everything.

"Alright, I gotta admit everything looks pretty good Bolton" Sharpay said as she ruffled her son's hair.

"Hear that Will, we did a good job. High five!" Troy bent down and raised his hand, Will ran to him and high fived him.

"Mom, I'm hungry" Sharpay let out a sigh and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen.

She, Will and Troy had gone shopping before they began to unpack, but she hadn't bought much. Sharpay began to look through the fridge; she shut it when she realized that she didn't have anything for dinner.

"I don't think I have anything that we can make for dinner, maybe we can order from out?" Sharpay suggested with a shrug.

"Or we can go out?" Troy walked into the kitchen with Will beside him.

"You want to come to dinner with us?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"Oh, yeah…I didn't mean to invite myself, if you want to have dinner just the two of you that's fine. I'm sorry" Sharpay let out a laugh and shook her head.

"I'm kidding Bolton, I would love you to come to dinner with us…But I'm paying" Troy was about to say something but Sharpay cut him off quickly. "Don't argue with me Troy, it's the least I could do for you"

"Alright, thank you" Sharpay nodded.

"But before we go, you need a bath my boy" Will let out a groan.

"Actually so do I" Troy ran a hand through his short hair.

"Alright, you go take yours while he takes his and then we'll meet back here?" Troy gave her a nod and headed to the door.

-  
>About a half an hour later Troy knocked on the front door again, Sharpay opened the door clad in only a silk robe.<p>

"Wow you clean up well" Sharpay complemented when she opened the door.

"Thanks, you look…you look…Are you really wearing that to dinner?" Sharpay lightly punched his shoulder and let him in.

"No, I'm still getting dressed" Troy nodded with a smile.

When he stepped into the living room his eyes caught Will.

"Wow little dude, you look great" Troy said as he took a seat beside Will.

"Thanks Troy" Will said with a small smile of his own.

"I'll be right back" They both gave Sharpay a nod.

After a while Sharpay walked back into the living room to find Troy trying to explain to her son a game of basketball that was playing on TV.

"What do you guys think?" Sharpay asked loud enough to get both their attention, it worked and they both turned.

"Wow mom!" Sharpay laughed at Will's reaction. "You look really pretty"

"Thank you" Sharpay walked over to him and placed a kiss on the top of his head, before fixing the collar on his shirt.

Sharpay had on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a red and white halter top, her hair was curled at the end and she looked breath taking.

"Can you get me my purse from the kitchen?" Will nodded and headed there.

"You really do look great Evans" Troy complemented as he stood up from the couch. "Looking to meet someone tonight?" Troy gave her an amused smirk, Sharpay let out a scoff.

"I don't scout out guys when I'm with my son" Troy put his hands up in defense and gave her a nod. "But if a hot guy happened to look my way…" She trailed off causing Troy to laugh.

"I knew it, something's never change" Sharpay also laughed, she thanked Will as he gave her the purse.

"So are we taking your car or what?" Troy shook his head.

"Nope, we're walking" Sharpay raised an eyebrow at him.

"Walking?" Troy nodded as he opened the door.

"I know this great little place, it's not that far I promise" Sharpay nodded and ushered Will out of the apartment.

"It better not be far Bolton" Sharpay said with a smirk, she extended her hand to Will.

"Trust me Shar"

-  
>"Are you sure you don't need help?" Troy asked once they reach Sharpay's building, they had finished dinner and Will began to feel tired on the walk back. Sharpay carried him for most of the walk back, which was about twenty minutes.<p>

"Yes Troy, I'm sure" Troy gave her an unsure look.

"You're going to be able to manage your keys and open the door with him asleep in your arms?" Sharpay nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I've been opening doors with him asleep in my arms for the last six years" Troy let out a sigh and finally nodded.

"Goodnight Shar" Troy gave her a small smile.

"Goodnight Troy, have fun at work tomorrow and show those Wildcats how it's done" Troy let out a small laugh as he opened the building door for her. "Thanks for everything Troy" He gave her a small smile and nod.

Troy waited till she got into the elevator before turning and heading toward his own building, a smile on his face.


End file.
